harmonicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Craft
|full name = Ethan Michael Craft |age = 25 |birthdate = 10 December 1986 |gift = Manipulation of wind and air |mark = chevrons on his forehead, "dipped" effect on his fingers; sepia |occupation = Teacher |affiliations = Harmonics School for the Gifted |family = *Martha Craft (mother) *Francis Craft (father) *Samuel Cain (biological father) *Maria Smith (grandmother) |nationality = American |face claim = Ryan Kwanten}} Ethan Craft if the English Literature and Language teacher at Harmonic School for the Gifted . Background Ethan was born in and grew up outside of Shreveport, Louisiana to Martha and Francis Craft. His childhood was less than happy, as it quickly became apparent that he could not be Francis's son. Things became even more tumultuous when Ethan's gift began to develop at the age of 10. Being fundamentalist Christians, they viewed the Gifted as being "marked by the devil," and tried on numerous occasions to force it out of him. Things culminated just before his fifteenth birthday, when the community gathered in the local church to exorcise the "demons" from him. Ethan's powers lashed out, forming a tornado and killing everybody present. Local authorities were never able to prove that Ethan's outburst was intentional, but as a precaution they locked him in an old bomb shelter to keep him out of trouble until the Feds showed up to take him to Harmonics. Time at Harmonics The government's decision to send Ethan to Harmonics was an easy one. Without similar monitoring facilities or as long a history of dealing with Dangerous gifted, they had little other choice. Upon his arrival, he quickly earned the ire of the faculty and staff with his refusal to cooperate or "play nice with others." Academically, Ethan's four 'optional' subjects were History, German, French and Latin. His A Levels were English Language, English Literature, History and French, and he dropped French for his final year. After graduating, it was decided that he didn't have enough control of his impulses to be allowed in regular society. Instead, the powers that be pulled strings for him to take college courses through correspondence through Emory. With nothing better to do he completed his degree with top honors in 3 years, and was immediately press-ganged into teaching English at Harmonics as an excuse to keep him there as long as possible. He has been teaching there ever since, and has grown increasingly bitter as his petitions for reconsideration of his "Uncontrollable Dangerous" have consistently been denied. Gift Ethan's gift is the manipulation of wind and air. With a high level of control, he can do just about anything he sets his mind to do with it, from creating tornadoes to "sharpening" wind into a cutting edge to creating an absence of breathable air around somebody. He cannot do anything resembling flying, however. His connection to Operation Harmony is through his unknown biological father, Samuel Cain, whose mother Maria Smith was a child who didn't show any signs of change during the experimentation. Personality and Mannerisms Abrasive and confrontational, Ethan won't let any perceived slight slide by. Once you have slighted him, chances of returning to his good graces are slim to none. Even if you haven't done something to earn yourself a place in his bad graces, he's not particularly inclined to liking people in general. If you are one of the special few who Ethan actually considers a friend, however, Ethan will stand by you through thick and thin. Ethan tends to stand slightly slumped, making him look shorter than his 6'3", with his arms crossed and one of his legs jittering. When he's got facial hair or stubble, he tends to stroke it a lot. Also, he's a hipster almost solely for the purpose of being contrary. Relationships There are few people Ethan has a positive relationship with. One of the only teachers he had a positive relationship with was Anita Ambler, the English teacher during his time as Harmonics. Having gone through a rough childhood as well, she encouraged him to pursue literature and writing not because of academic obligation but because of a love for it in its own right. His closest relationship is with Kevin Gray, his on-again-off-again boyfriend who was a student at Harmonics a couple of years ahead of him. Ethan is convinced Kevin doesn't view their relationship seriously, so he treats it as such so he won't be disappointed when yet another thing in his life works out. Kevin does view the relationship as serious, but realizes Ethan's fears so doesn't push things out of Ethan's comfort zone. Family Tree Trivia *Ethan's dream job is being a writer *He's allergic to lemon Tropes *Hipster *It's Popular, Now It Sucks - his attitude towards life, pretty much *Berserk Button - being called a hell spawn tends to do this *Superpower Lottery - just kinda *Blow You Away and Razor Wind *Feeling Oppressed By Their Existence - "Normal" humans, that is *Straight Gay *Jerkass Woobie Headcanon *If Ethan and Kevin had a lovechild, he would look like this *feel free to contribute Category:Teachers Category:Former Harmonics Students Category:Gifted Category:Main Character